mr_peabody_shermanfandomcom-20200213-history
Bumbling Brother's Circus
'Bumbling Brother's Circus '''is the 18th saga of The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show. Plot Rocky and Bullwinkle get free tickets to the Bumbling Brother's Circus, which is owned by the Bumbling brothers, Hugo and Igo (Igo has a higher voice.), after the circus unknowingly interrupted Bullwinkle's checker match (which he was winning). Boris posing as a lion tamer named Claude Badly releases a man-eating lion into the audience. After Bullwinkle put it to sleep with his hum-a-comb, Rocky suggests that the Bumbling brothers fire Boris, and hire Bullwinkle. Boris then decides to take revenge on the circus by setting on fire. Rocky puts the fire out with the circus's elephants. So now, Rocky is the new elephant trainer. But Boris and Natasha are planning on a devilish plan. Well it's traveling time for the Bumbling Brother's Circus, but once they get into Arizona, they ran into rain! The circus begins to run into Bankruptcy. Sharp-eyed Rocky notices the rain clouds seem to be following them. So Rocky goes up into the clouds to see what the deal is, but ends up in a cloud-bank and lightning coming put of the cloud. But Rocky really ends up a mysterious black plane with no pilot and no controls. Rocky lands safetly on a mesa, where he incounters an Indian. Back at the circus, Bullwinkle's animal act makes a special dedication. And the Bumbling brothers receive a statue of Thadius J. Shloomp (only they added goggles, and a squirrel tail). Boris, posing as Mayor Aloysius J. Wardealer, causes Bullwinkle and the brothers on a manhunt for him. Meanwhile, Rocky is tied to a burning stake. When Bullwinkle arrives, he get's tied up too, but he has a plan. He plays his hum-a-comb, and the Indians start a rain dance, which puts out the fire. Boris, who the big chief, orders the indian to shoot them with arrows. Natasha poses as the "mask-rider" (I believe it's a parody of the Lone Ranger). The Bumbling Brothers come to the rescue when they and the heard of elephants scare the Indians and save Rocky and Bullwinkle, while Boris and Natasha (or the Indian and the Masked Rider) get away. The Indians agree not to bother the circus anymore. Later, Rocky is called into the office of the Bumbling brothers where they announce they Rocky is fired! They explained that their elephants ''have to weigh 6,000 pounds, but they're loosing weight at a frightening speed. Bullwinkle says that if Rocky gets fired, the Bullwinkle will fire himself, so the Bumbling Brothers give Rocky another chance. Rocky and Bullwinkle try to figure out why the elephants are loosing weight, it turns out the Boris (posing as a little child named Ethel Bert) is feeding the elephants peanuts filled with reducing pills. Rocky can't stand it and wants to leave the circus. Boris and Natasha dress up as a fake lion so when Bullwinkle sticks his head into, they'll bite off his head. But he's saved by a telegram from the Bullwinkle Fanclub in Montana. After Boris and Natasha (trapped in the suit) are sent to the zoo, Bumbling Brother's Circus go internation. Rocky and Bullwinkle return home. Trivia * During Bullwinkle's checker final match, he moved his piece in an L-shape, but in checkers, you can only move diagonal. * In this whole saga, Rocky's helmet was grayish-green instead of blue. Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle Episodes